


First Date Second Thoughts

by EveningRose



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Four-Drink Amy, Lots of sex tape name jokes, Sex and sexytimes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: Based within Jake and Amy's first date. Everything is going great after four drinks - except when they get back to Jake's place, Amy starts having doubts about the direction things are heading.





	

Amy downs two shots immediately when they arrive at the table, watching as Jake does the same.

"How's the awkward situation now?" he asks, and she nods.

“Better.” She half-shouts, and the table next to them turns to glare at her.

“Oops.” She loudly whispers to Jake, who laughs.

“Better drink up then, so loud Amy isn’t disrupting the whole restaurant and we get kicked out.”

So she drinks her third shot, and slams it down on the table a little too loud.

“Touche!” Amy responds, earning another glare from the table next to them.

“Sorry. She’s cute.” Jake laughs, and then turns to her with wide eyes.

“Cute? I’m cute?” Amy asks, and Jake nods.

“Of course you’re cute. You’re Amy Santiago.”

She starts wiggling in her seat, and Jake raises an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face as he watches her.

“Ames, what are you doing?”

“I’m doing a happy dance, because you called me cute.”

“That just makes you even cuter.” Jake laughs, and Amy giggles as she wiggles her shoulders, the waitress who passes them smiling as she catches Amy dancing in her seat.

“You’re cute.” Amy tells Jake, dance-extending her hand to point at him. 

“I’d prefer ‘rugged’, ‘sexy’, or ‘devastatingly handsome’.”

“Like a deodorant ad?” Amy laughs, and Jake laughs with her.

“I’ve always wanted to be Isaiah Mustafa, with a grand entrance on a horse.”

“I think you’d look good.” Amy smiles, and Jake grins.

“Ladies.” He imitates the Old-Spice ad, and Amy cracks up.

“Charles would be your biggest fan.”

“Not you?” Jake mock pouts and Amy shakes her head.

“Charles wouldn’t let me.”

“Considering how keen he is for us to be together, he might.”

“Are we?”

“What?”

“Together?” Amy asks, and Jake pauses.

“I’d like to think so. We’re dating, at least.” He spreads a hand over the table, and Amy smiles.

“That also doesn’t break our rule of no labels.”

“Dating is just a term for a stage in a relationship.”

“Rules maintained.”

“Indeed.” Jake nods.

“I’ll drink to that.” She reaches for her fourth Kamikaze shot, downing it and enjoying the lime-taste as the alcohol warms her stomach.

“I’ll drink to spending a fantastic date –so far – with you.” Jake downs his as well.

“Are you expecting it to go wrong?” she asks, and he shakes his head.

“Well, I could be date-cursed. But this night is great because I get to spend it with you.”

“Aww.” Amy blushes a little, picking up her glass to look at it. The fourth shot starts kicking in, and she can’t stop thinking about how nice Jake’s lips look. They haven’t kissed since before the new Captain - Dozerman - got to the Nine-Nine, and that fact is annoying her.

She wants to be closer to Jake than she is now, feeling their bodies pressed up against each other as they kiss. She wonders if when he kisses deeply, that he puts a hand on the back of her head in her hair.

Four-drink Amy is a little bit of a pervert, so she’s reconsidering the no-sex rule.

They haven’t even ordered any food yet and she’s already lost her appetite, because she’s too focused on the way that Jake watches her mouth as she licks the sugar off the rim of the shot glass.

“See something you like?” she gives him a sultry wink, and Jake isn’t sure she’s ever looked cuter. Or sexier.

“I like you.” Jake replies, and Amy giggles.

“I like you too.”

“I think the alcohol got rid of the awkwardness.” Jake chuckles, and Amy gasps.

“Name of my sex tape!”

“Not bad, Ames. Not bad.”

“Not bad? Who said I wasn’t bad?” she winks again, and Jake coughs as he almost inhales a mouthful of water. It had been a while since he had seen four-drink Amy, the last time being at the beach house. And Gina had plied her with more alcohol before she could truly settle into the stage.

He had forgotten how perverted she could get.

“You’re always a rule-follower. Don’t tell me I’ve been missing out on bad Amy this whole time.” Jake jokes, and Amy raises her eyebrows.

“You might find out.”

"Oh really?" 

“Let’s get out of here.” Amy’s hand slides onto his knee under the table. Should they? The restaurant is great and she looks absolutely amazing, but four-drink Amy is really hard to fight off. She had to bring up the rule, and now four-drink Amy is dropping very heavy hints that she wants to break it. But the problem is that Jake isn’t sure if it’s only perverted Amy that wants this, and not normal Amy.

Damn. It's really difficult to want to order anything, let alone continue this dinner date.

His body is telling him yes, and his mind is half saying he should just stay and wait for them to sober up but it’s hard to listen to his mind when it’s fuzzy from their quick consumption of alcohol. And it’s not like he couldn’t say no – Jake Peralta was very capable of saying no to things. Mostly. Sometimes. With exceptions.

But tonight, while Amy is letting her fingers trace patterns on his leg above his knee, it’s really, really difficult.

He was regretting the ‘light and breezy’ decision, because people who were taking it ‘light and breezy’ didn’t have sex on the first date.

But at the same time, he really wants to have a nice date with Amy.

“I’m not sure, Ames. Shouldn’t we eat?”

“You can eat me.” Amy whispered, and Jake laughs, feeling his breath catch.

“Fuck.”

“Yes. Let’s.” Amy flutters her eyelashes at him, her finger tracing circles on his knee.

Damn it. His plans for a nice, romantic date are flying out the window.

“Check, please!” he hails the nearest waitress, shoving the cash into the leather folder when she deposits it on the table.

Amy laughs, grabbing his outstretched hand and following him outside. The second they’re out the door, she pulls Jake back to her and leans up to kiss him.

“Taxi. We should get a taxi.” He mumbles as they pull apart, keeping a hold of her hand and turning around to the street.

“Agreed.” Amy presses against Jake’s back and kisses his neck as he waves his hand in the air to hail a cab.

\--

They get a taxi to Jake’s home, Amy laughing at Jake’s jokes and observations of people on the way, their hands linked the whole time. They make out in the elevator, the rush of it coupled with kissing Amy making Jake’s head spin a little, his hands firmly wrapped around her waist as they lean up against the back wall.

The alcohol is slowly wearing off, and they stumble inside with lots of laughing and fumbling with the keys. They drop their jackets hastily by the front door, something for Sober Amy to care about tidying up, and Jake does a fancy kick to get the door to close.

They seem to magnetise together the second the door shuts, bodies pressing close as Jake lets his arms curl around Amy. It’s almost a blur, how they go from being fully clothed and kissing to semi-naked and on Jake’s bed, hands frantically searching for skin and aching for each other’s touch. Jake can’t honestly think of a time he’s been this into sex, this connected to a person before.

It kind of blows his mind.

They’re soon lying on his bed on their sides and facing each other, covers pushed down around their ankles as Amy winds her arms around Jake’s neck. Jake runs his hand up and down Amy’s back as they kiss, but he reaches for the clasp of her bra and she freezes. He stops immediately, ending the kiss and pulling back to look at her as he watches worry flash across her face.

It’s then that Amy realises that maybe she suggested the no sex rule not to be safe and avoid ruining their friendship, but because after being attracted to Jake for so long she doesn’t want to throw herself at him, to fall into bed with him and rush in too fast.

She’s also afraid of Jake seeing her naked for the first time - fully naked, and the fact that though she might have dreamed of being intimate with Jake everything now is moving exceptionally quickly and she’s a little bit scared.

“What’s wrong?” Jake asks as he pulls his hands back to Amy’s side and lets his fingers sit against her hip.

“I don’t know.” Amy lies, even though she hates lying, because she’s never been certain about voicing her concerns and not getting laughed at. When she had sex with Teddy for the first time it didn’t feel as good as she had expected it to. They had clicked so well on dates, but it felt like something was missing the whole time, and she didn’t feel quite satisfied by it. She hadn’t voiced her concerns afterwards, because Teddy had said how great it had been, and she couldn’t bear him looking at her with confusion if she’d asked if he felt anything was missing. (Maybe it was a little more care, or romance, or even just tenderness. She wasn’t sure.)

“Please, tell me.” Jake tips her chin up with his fingers, and Amy almost blushes as she meets his gaze. He’s down to just his boxers, and she really badly wants to run her hand along his skin, to follow the dips and curves of his bones and muscles as she follows the path with her lips.

“I don’t know how to say this.” Amy bites her lip, and Jake sighs.

“It’s not that small, is it? I thought I was average size.” he asks, and Amy bursts into giggles.

“Oh my god. It is that small.” Jake moans, and Amy laughs harder.

“It’s not that. You’re not even naked, how would I be able to tell?” Amy gasps out between laughter, and Jake smiles.

“Holt was right then. It’s the manscaping.” He puts on his ridiculous Holt voice as he says the last word, and Amy snorts.

“It’s not that either. You look fine.”

“Pride saved. Thank you, Ames. Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m nervous.”

“I know.” Jake’s hand skims up her side to sit on her shoulder, playing with the ends of her hair.

“I’m just worried that this is too fast.”

“Do you feel like it is?” Jake asks, and Amy pauses.

“No. I just don’t want to rush into it.”

 “Four-drink Amy was pretty hard to say no to, I’m sorry I rushed us home.” Jake twirls a curl gently around his finger.

“It’s okay.”

“If you don’t want to have sex, we can just spoon. I dibs being the little spoon, though.” Jake grins, and Amy laughs.

“Four-drink Amy isn’t a different person from me now.”

“So you do want to have sex?”

“I do. But I’m also worried about you seeing me…”

“Naked?” Jake finishes, and Amy nods shyly.

“Ames. You’re more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Your skin alone is like velvet. How much do you moisturise?” Jake asks, and Amy laughs again.

“Every night.”

“Please. Don’t ever stop. Touching your skin is heavenly.” Jake leans forward, kissing her as his hand runs up to settle on the base of her neck, his fingers sliding into her hair.

“So I didn’t ruin the mood?” Amy asks when they pull apart, and Jake stares at her.

“How could you ruin the mood? The whole night’s mood centres on how comfortable and good you’re feeling.”

“That’s so lame.” Amy can’t help teasing, and Jake grins.

“Yeah. It is. But it’s true.” He leans down to press a kiss to her shoulder, and Amy lies back, looping her arms around Jake’s neck and pulling him towards her.

“Maybe we should break the rules.”

“Amy Santiago, did you just turn into Opposite Amy?!” Jake gasps, and she laughs.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

So he does just that.

He draws out their kissing, letting his hands skim along the skin of her stomach and sides, a smile on his lips as she arches into his touch, her hands curling into his hair. She takes off her own bra, and he busies his hands and mouth with the newly exposed skin, enjoying the way that she begins to wiggle and squirm beneath him as he draws out touches and kisses.

“Jake, please.” She almost pants, her fingernails raking through his hair as he lets his mouth trail down between her breasts, dragging his tongue over her skin.

“Are you sure?” he pauses, looking up at her and she nods.

Her legs are just as smooth as the rest of her – he appreciates that she must have shaved them prior to their date, and he admires how lovely they are, how beautiful her skin is, and how pretty she looks when she’s flushed and bothered as he takes her underwear off.

This is definitely the best sex he’s ever had, and he hasn’t even had it yet.

He can almost hear Charles squealing in his head, so he shuts it out and instead applies himself to exploring the skin of her inner thighs, too enraptured with exploring Amy’s body to even think about teasing her.

Amy can barely focus - her head spinning as Jake trails over her body, her own hands wandering over what parts of him she can reach. Running her hands over his chest and under the waist line of his boxers feels as good as she imagined, and she almost pouts when he carefully extracts himself from her grip just as she’s wrapped a hand around him.

“Later.” He whispers, rising back up to kiss her as he sheds the last item of clothing and settles between her legs, his hands following shortly after as he kisses her, his teeth lightly nipping at her lip as she wrenches her head away to gasp in pleasure when he hits the right spots.

Before long she’s writhing on his hand, her hips wriggling frantically as his tongue draws circles on her clit, and she sees light behind her eyes when she closes them as she orgasms.

“Do you still want to have sex?” Jake’s voice by her ear makes her open her eyes, and she sees him kneeling between her legs, ridiculously hard and looking insanely sexy and handsome at the same time.

She nods, a smile spreading across her face as she reaches down to wrap a hand around him, enjoying the low hiss that escapes his lips when she does.

“Amy, I’m trying to last longer than ten minutes.”

“Title of your sex tape?” she jokes, and he laughs.

“If we continue dating, then yes.”  He takes her hand, stopping its steady rhythm and lacing their fingers together as he grabs something out of a box from next to the bed, temporarily letting go of her hand. She presses her toes into the mattress and draws up her knees a little as she hears him tear the wrapper, her hand stroking patterns on his knee. She’s biting her lip, looking at the odd patterns on the ceiling when Jake brings his hand up to her cheek, his thumb stroking across it as she meets his gaze.

“Still want to?”

“Yes. You being so ruggedly handsome makes it very easy to want you.” Amy laughs, and Jake grins, leaning forward to kiss her slowly as he adjusts himself in between her legs. She can feel the tension, and she wriggles her hips as he slides into her body, feeling pleasant tingles erupt over her skin.

They find a matching speed and rhythm soon, one of Jake’s hands curled in her hair and supporting the nape of her neck as his other wraps around her torso, and they’re a mess of sweat, gasping and moaning as they move in a stupidly pleasurable way that makes them tremble with the intensity of it.

Amy loses track of how many times she’s orgasmed when Jake pauses, slowing down enough to make her whine in complaint. His hips move steadily as she digs her nails lightly into his back, his hand cupping her cheek as he kisses her with so much heat that she’s left breathless, her body arching up again quickly, a moan caught in the back of her throat as he groans and tangles a hand loosely in her hair. She feels her legs trembling from the sheer energy of it, and a second later Jake presses their foreheads together and wraps his arms around her, holding her close as he finally tumbles over the edge after Amy, her legs wrapping around his hips and pressing their bodies tight together.

They lie there for a second before he moves off her, pulling the covers up over them as they catch their breath.

“So, we broke a rule.”

“Yeah. I hope it wasn’t a mistake.” Amy says, knowing that the sex was really way too good to be a mistake.

“’I hope it wasn’t a mistake’, title of your sex tape. No! Title of our sex tape!” Jake gasps, and she laughs as he extends his arm, letting her curl into his side.

“Are you ridiculously hungry right now?”

“God yes. I need like, two roll-ups right now to boost my blood sugar content." Jake says, and Amy laughs.

“We didn’t eat anything at the restaurant and now I’m starving.”

“Well, I know a place we can get some food. I think you’ll like it, too.”

Amy smiles, her hand tracing circles on Jake’s chest as she looks up at him.

“Sounds great.”

Half an hour later, after showering and changing into the spare clothes Amy packed in her car – which she parked in front of Jake’s – Jake drives them to the Polish place where he picks up an order of potato pancakes, pierogis, and hot chocolate.

"Thanks for earlier." Amy says to Jake between bites of potato pancake as they sit on the couch and pick a show, and he shrugs.

"Anything we do, I want you to be completely comfortable with."

"Likewise." Amy smiles as Jake takes her spare hand and raises it to his lips.

And to Amy, eating Polish food on Jake’s couch as they watch Netflix, her legs draped across his lap and his hands running up and down the skin exposed by her pyjama shorts, wraps up the perfect first date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First B99 fic, yay! 
> 
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I wrote it, after consuming a crazy amount of ridiculous good Jamy/Peraltiago fanfic on here. Which was after binge watching all of Brooklyn Nine-Nine with my partner and loving every single episode of it. Hopefully this is enjoyable :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr as tiadorable if any of you want to stop in and say hey/ask for a request that you think I can write (even though I mainly write Lucifer Tv fics, seriously I've got another 3 of those on the way haha). Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
